The Fish Job 2/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the 53th episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job 2". Plot (In the dark dimension, two shard emperor penguins came up to the Feather God to inform him some news) *Shard Emperor #1: Feather God, we just found the location of our next attack in Antarctica. *Feather God: Ah yes, the ocean. I will destroy every single bird in the universe. When we get the fish, it will be ours. *Shard Emperor #2: All of it is for us. *Feather God: Uh huh. I should be heading to the ocean now where Antarctica is just there for us. Here i go! *teleport* *Shard Emperor #1: Good luck, he's gonna need it. (The Feather God teleported to Antarctica. Back in the ocean of Antarctica in the ice ship) *Esequiel: All sail the seas. I wonder what we're heading to now? *Fergio: At vast the lands. *Montay: I'm checking to see if there ships or not. *Cho Cho: I hope we don't get attacked by the skuas. *Rio: I have a feeling that our friends were rescued by the policemen just like last time. *Esequiel: I have a feeling that the penguin capturer is still there. *Montay: I thought he was in prison forever. *Esequiel: Nah, prison doesn't matter. *Rio: As long as our friends are with the policemen, they will be fine. *Montay: What the police have to do with the situation? *Rio: Because, Mumble told us about it. His stories, his adventures, and all of the things he done. *Cho Cho: Does it mean that he's a storyteller? *Rio: Yes. He can tell stories like Lovelace. *Montay: Ah stories. *Fergio: I wish i can tell my story. *Sven: Lovelace sing a song about me a long time ago. *Dantel: We know that Sven. It's a mystery from the past. *Rio: We need to focus. *Montay: I see the ships. I saw it. *Sven: There's more of them?! Oh no, i'm a chicken now. *Montay: You won't be a chicken Sven. You're a puffin. *Sven: Oh. I am. *Rio: One of the two ships has our friends on board. *Dantel: There's more on the ocean. Five of them are here. *Cho Cho: Oh wow. I didn't know there's five of them in the sea. *Sven: I will check on the ships. Follow me. *Rio: Ok, let’s go. *Sven: Researchers Aurora. That the ship i wanted to go. *Rio: Well Sven, Beny and his men are on that ship. *Sven: No rockstar? No beanie man? They stole the ship. Head this way. (The ice ship head over to the Researchers Aurora ship) *Montay: There is it. *Dantel: I can see it with my own eyes. *Coach Oro: Holy cannoli. There's more of them. *Cho Cho: Let's go after them! (In the Reasearchers Aurora ship) *Beny: What is that? *Ken: That is no human ship. It's a iceberg made from penguins! *Beny: Penguins! I'll catch them. *Esequiel: *mind sense* It is heard that Lovelace is in the ship. *Sven: Lovelace! *Rio: Lovelace is being held captive by Beny and his men. *Montay: Look out! *Esequiel: Get ready, the penguin capturer is back. *Rio: Noted. Let's rescue Lovelace. (Montay, Cho Cho, Rio, Dantel, Coach Oro, Esequiel, Fergio and Sven jump out of the ice ship and fight the aliens) *Beny: Get the penguins! *Ken: Capture them! *Rio: Run guys, run! *Montay: But we just got here. *Rio: We need to show these bad boys that we mean business. *Coach Oro: Hey! Today you're not getting all the fish away. *Beny: Beat it. *use his net to catch Oro* *Dantel: *save Oro from Beny* *Beny: Gah! *Dantel: He has the net. Run! *Coach Oro: Oh no. What if your mommy get a call from the bad teacher from school and the bad teacher want to say something about a bad boy from the class. *Dantel: I have a bad boy once from my class. Then he went to cluster school. *Coach Oro: That is one big cluster of a group. *Montay: Guys, Beny stole all of the fishes from the net eariler. *Rio: Montay, we know. *Cho Cho: Who gonna cut it all off? *Fergio: Anyone? Nobody? *Esequiel: I can't believe it's heavy to cut like a sack of sand. *Rio: We need to focus on finding Lovelace and rescuing him. *Beny: I got you now! *Montay: Move back! Jump! *Ken: They're getting away. *Beny: Go men go. You're making them escape. (The penguins are running in the direction so they can save Lovelace) *Beny: Men, go after them! (Beny and his fisherman go after the heroes as they run to the area where Lovelace is being held captive in hopes of rescuing him) *Montay: Open the door! *Fergio: *jump and open the door* Let's go. *Esequiel: We must head over to the nursery rooms where we can find Lovelace. *Rio: Agreed. Let's go there. *Montay: Come on so we can escape in time. (Inside the ship) *Ken: Catch the penguins! *Montay: Oh no, they caught us. Run! *Rio: Agreed. Let's run. (Into the hallway of the ship) *Fisherman #1: Come back here! *Fisherman #2: Yeah, stupid. *Fisherman #3: Big Boss, they're getting away. *Beny: I'll catch them! *Ken: Go right! (The group goes right) *Fergio: Wait up! *Esequiel: Brother, stick with us. *Fergio: I'm trying, but they all have nets with them. *Esequiel: Then run faster. *Rio: Run as fast as you can. *Beny: *try catching the penguins with his net* *Montay: Run fast amigos! *Cho Cho: Wait for me. I don't want to get caught. *Montay: Run Cho Cho Run! *Rio: Come on! Hurry! *Esequiel: Uh oh. Left! (The group turn left) *Beny: How long is this ship?! *Ken: I don't know. *Fisherman #1: They're getting away. *Beny: We need better plans to stop them. *Fergio: You hear them? They're gonna capture us all. *Esequiel: I knew Beny was planning for this to happen. *Rio: We must continue to outsmart them. *Fisherman #2: Stop right here! *Montay: The water bucket. (A mop cleaner was cleaning the floor until he got shocked by the penguins) *Esequiel: Slide! (The penguins slide as one of the fisherman slip over, making the cleaner man frowned) *Cleaner: What did you do to the floor?! *Beny: Darn it! I was close. *Ken: We just need to pass by the penguins. *Cleaner: No need. Now get out of here. (With the penguins) *Coach Oro: Man, that was fun. *Dantel: Sliding is the best. *Rio: Yeah. It is. *Montay: It's fun. *Esequiel: There's the nursey room. We made it in. *Rio: We sure did. *Montay: Alright then. *Esequiel: Stop. (The penguins stop sliding as they went to the nursey room) *Fergio: Hello? Anyone there? *Lovelace: Guys, up here. *Montay: Lovelace, how did you get all the way there? *Lovelace: What are you doing? Why are you still here? *Dantel: Long story, we're going to get you out of here. *Lovelace: I shoudn't went with Mumble at first. *Cho Cho: Did something trap you in? *Lovelace: Yes, it was the aliens. *Esequiel: The aliens. Roy is right. *Lovelace: Anyone got a key? *Montay: He will look for a key for you. *Esequiel: Where can we find one? *Cho Cho: I don't know. *Dantel: Check the drawers. We won't reach that high since we don't have the ability to jump high. *Coach Oro: The keys gotta be here somewhere. On the floor. *Montay: *jump on the seat* It has to be somewhere on the desk. *Cho Cho: Take a look and see. *Fergio: *check the case* No. Not in there. *Rio: I think they hid the keys from us. *Esequiel: Check again. Open up the drawers. *Montay: I see a eraser. Looks old, huh? *Fergio: *open the drawers* Man, all of this flying stuff could make me tired. *Rio: I know it’s here somewhere. *Montay: Check once again. *Lovelace: Hurry up. I can't stand here forever. *Esequiel: We're looking. *Montay: Fergio, are you still checking the drawers? *Fergio: Yes. I found the key in the last one. *Rio: Good. We can use the key to free Lovelace. *Montay: *get the key* I got it. *Rio: Good. Use the key to free Lovelace. *Montay: *jump on the table and unlock Lovelace's cage* All good to go. *Lovelace: Thank you my man. *Montay: Finally. Let's escape the ship now. *Dantel: Uh oh. Something is coming. *Beny: *open the door* I found the penguins! Get them. *Rio: That means we run. *Esequiel: Let's get outta here. *Ken: He escaped the cage. He's down here! *Beny: I'll catch them all. *Montay: Escape the room! *Rio: Run! (Into the hallway) *Esequiel: Not this type of race again. *Lovelace: He has the net. Keep moving. *Fergio: We have to escape the ship now. There is no way to get out of here. *Rio: I agree. We need to leave this ship. *Esequiel: On your way out. Turn left! (The group turn left) *Montay: Now what? *Rio: Keep running. *Fergio: Gotta go. *Beny: Come back here! *Rio: How about no! (Rio and his group keep running) *Ken: They're getting away. *Beny: Let's catch them all. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: The Fish Job 2/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions